


Niji no Dākusaido

by Kuro_Ookami (Aurora_Shade_Dragon_Wolf)



Series: Collabs of Epicness and Doom [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Chesire Cat - Freeform, Fantasy, Horror, House of Cards - Freeform, House of Cards Kings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, March Hare - Freeform, Md Hatter, Romance, Soulmates, Wonderland AU, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Shade_Dragon_Wolf/pseuds/Kuro_Ookami
Summary: Within the realm of Wonderland, there are four kings known as Hearts, Diamonds, Spades, and Clubs. The Kings of Spades and Clubs are the good guys while the Kings of Hearts and Diamonds are the bad guys within this world. When three teens descend from Raeth into Wonderland they shall embark on a quest to break the curse meanwhile seeking out thier long lost soulmates.





	Niji no Dākusaido

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jofisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jofisk/gifts).



A/N: Hey ya'll! It's Akiko-chan and Capricorn here. So, I've been wanting to do a creepy and twisted version of Wonderland with Mama for what feels like almost ages now. Lol, yeah, I might be exaggerating a bit. This is the product of what we came up with. I think it'll probably turn into a longfic. Hopefully ya'll will like it. No flames or negativity is allowed, but what will be allowed is positive and constructive feedback. We look forward to hearing your thoughts, what you think we should include, etc. within your comments. Oh, I almost forgot to mention, if you don't like the story for whatever reason then don't comment at all. If you do like the story, then you're more than welcome to comment. We hope ya'll enjoy the first chappie. Please R&R!

Translation of Title: Dark Side of the Rainbow 

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

Pairings: Tender, Puzzle, Caste, Bronze, Toon, Revert, and Destruction. Any others will be implied and/or added like usual.

Niji no Dākusaido

Chapter 1: Descent

One day, three teenage males walked outside in reparation for their lessons. The three are known as Ryou Bakura, Yugi Motou, and Marik Ishtar. What they didn't know is that today will forever change their lives for the better or worse. Ryou sat under a tree, pulling out his book.

"Are you all ready for lessons to start back up?" Ryou asked of his two best friends.

"Yep," said Yugi, jumping up and down slightly although he became distracted by seeing a teen with blonde hair and rabbit ears rush by. "Um, Ry, is that a usagi?"

"Those don't exist, Yugi." Marik said, his caramel skin highlighting his lavender eyes as he sat down by Ryou.

"Oh dear, oh dear, I'm late, so late," tittered the blonde haired Usagi, checking his pocket watch before hopping from foot to foot.

Yugi frowned, "Yeah, you're wrong. That's clearly a bunbun."

Marik stood, as did Ryou. "What the..." Marik looked at Ryou, who was equally confused.

"Damn, I gotta go. Gonna be late, so late for an important meeting with the king of spades," tittered Jonouchi before hopping off to disappear into his rabbit hole.

"Let's go follow him," suggested Yugi.

"Um, I don't know if that's a promising idea." Ryou stated, but Marik was following, eyes sparkling.

Yugi pouted, grabbing Ryou's hand before the three went into the hole after the usagi. When they entered through the hole it's almost as if they're falling for what seemed like almost ages. Eventually, they hit the bottom of the hole. But what they'd see isn't anything like they're used to. The rabbit is nowhere in sight as he had already hopped along a bit ahead.

Ryou winced, holding his ankle. Marik grabbed one side of Ryou. "Yugi, Ry is hurt...we need to help him."

"Ok," chirped Yugi, looking around to find something that looked like medicine, giving it to Ryou. "Try this."

"I... I don't know if that is safe." Ryou gulped.

"Oh, it most definitely is." A baritone voice reverberated.

Yugi gulped, "W-Who is t-there?"

"Hello." A tall, slender, teen with star shaped hair very similar to Yugi's walked out. He was in black leather pants, a black silk tank top, and a blood red cape. "My name is Yami...Yami Sennen. You all must be new to Wonderland."

"Um, yeah we were following a rabbit," Yugi said, averting his eyes from the extremely attractive male.

"Ah, Jonouchi. Well, I do believe he was heading to meet my brother. Would you like me to take you there?"

"Um, no thanks. my friend is hurt. I need to make sure he's ok," Yugi said, taking what he thought is medicine over to Ryou.

But what it says on the container is, 'shrink'.

Ryou drank it...and felt warm. He smiled.

"Um, Ry?" sweatdropped Yugi. "I think I messed up. you're getting smaller."

Yami walked over, looking at the bottle. "Yes, you used the shrink, not the medicine." Ryou gulped, looking at his small body.

"Oh, whoops," sweatdropped Yugi, grabbing another which said 'normal' on it, giving it to Ryou before he then grabbed another that said, 'healing magic' on it.

Yami smiled, watching the interaction. He thought the young starfish adorable. Frowning at realizing the time they came in on, though, he sighed. This was the most dangerous time.

Indeed, it would be the time where the Mad Hatter would be looking for new victims to add to his collection of coffins. What the trio will soon find out is this land is full of madness, twisted attractions, and the half-dead.

"We should get moving," advised Yugi.

Ryou tested out his ankle and smiled. "It is better. Thank you. Um...where is Marik?" The blonde Egyptian had wandered off.

"Oh shit, we need to find him," said Yugi on the verge of panic before he and Ryou rushed off to go find Marik, leaving Yami behind.

Meanwhile, what Marik had wandered upon is a wide expanse of coffins within a gloomy graveyard. Most of them were filled with half-dead bodies lying to rest. If they were disturbed by either the grave or body, then they would rise again. Marik had grown up among the tombs, so coffins and dead bodies did not faze him. Looking at these, he was reminded of the pain in his history. His eyes clouded at the memories.

"Ooh, a little birdie has fallen into my web. Are you here to join my collection? I'm afraid most of the coffins are full, but I can make more. You're new here. I haven't seen such a hot piece of ass in this cursed land in ages," cackled another blonde who's clearly off his rocker, his maroon eyes crazed as he wears an inane purple top hat, cape, and a pair of tunic and leggings underneath along with a pair of leather boots on his feet, carrying a cane in one hand that has a hidden blade at the end of it.

Marik turned at the voice. Eyeing this man, who cheese had clearly slid off his cracker, he gulped. Suddenly, though, Marik's mouth fell open. With no fear Marik walked up to the man. "I've found you." He said simply, for this man had been haunting his dreams for years.

"Found me? Heh, surely you must be mistaken. I'm the Mad Hatter, collector of souls, protector of the graveyards," chuckled Malik. "You clearly aren't fit for a coffin yet, hun. Although when you are then you know who to come to. I see the curse of this place has only started to slowly affect you."

"No... really...I've seen you in my dreams for the last two years. But you never let me talk to you." Marik reached out, touching Malik's face gently.

"Hmm, weird. I don't know why," frowned Malik, his parts are stitched up with lavender thread, noticing it's starting to happen to Marik too with the longer he remains stuck in Wonderland.

Recognition dawned in Marik's eyes. "I'm here to help you. Let me help you." Marik smiled at the hatter, who was most definitely mad. "What's your name?"

"Um, I told you what it is, little birdie. I'm Malik Ishmeal, the Mad Hatter," sweatdropped the spiky blonde-haired male, still uncertain about him. "There's not much you can do to help here. We're all mad down here. Mad, mad, mad to the point we don't know what sanity is anymore. Besides, if you're looking to help you should go see the King of Spades or Clubs. Stay away from the King of Hearts or he'll have your head. Also, stay away from the King of Diamonds."

"Come with me then." Marik said, grabbing Malik's hand. "I don't want to leave you alone." About then, Marik heard Ryou's voice pointing out that he was there.

"Why?" asked Malik suspiciously, nervous about leaving the graveyards. "Ooh, I hear more people. Perhaps they're here with you too. Did you fall into Wonderland with others?"

"Yea, my best friends." Marik held onto Malik's hand, but waved Ryou and Yugi over. "Ryou, Yugi, this is Malik." Ryou eyed the crazed man warily.

"Hmph, what's the starfish prince doing here?" eyed Malik suspiciously at seeing Yugi.

"What?" gulped Yugi. "I-I'm not a prince."

"Welp, there's also a prince of diamonds here too. Hmmm, seems the tarot cards didn't' lie to me. it said three princes would arrive when the usagi went up to the surface to return to Wonderland with the three following his tracks. So, you three are coming with me to see the King of Spades. He'll be able to protect you from the King of Hearts and Diamonds."

Ryou cleared his throat. "Um, excuse me...aren't hearts and diamonds nicer than clubs and spades?"

Malik giggled insanely, "Aw, poor dove. You see, this is Wonderland, honey. This is a place of madness and the half-dead. Things aren't what they seem. Now, come along and I'll ensure you get there safely. I'm guessing you ran into Yami before, right?"

Yugi nodded his head, grabbing Ryou's hand, "Come on, if this crazy nutter is going to help us find the way to safety while trying to figure out this world we should go."

Ryou nodded as well. Marik smiled, still holding Malik's hand. "Lead the way." Marik said.

Nodding, Malik took them down the path that would lead them to the castle of the King of Spades. There were whispers from the twisted and gnarled trees who're spies for the opposing kings. They would have intel of the newcomers within Wonderland. The pathway is cracked as if it hasn't been mended in a long time with various roots and rotted plants. When they crossed over into the King of Spades territory, the atmosphere changed from oppressing to uplifting. There are various knights patrolling the area although they don't look normal. While they appear humanoid they, each have the appearance of a different type of card.

"Hmm, now where's that starfish?" muttered Malik, looking for Yami.

"I'm here, Hatter." Yami stated, walking out of the castle. "I was here informing the King of the new arrivals."

"Good, you can take them then," said Malik, wanting to return to his graveyard.

Yami nodded. Marik frowned. "Why won't you stay?" He asked, innocent eyes looking at Malik.

Malik stowed his cane on his belt, kneeling down in front of Marik to cup his face in his hands, "I must return to my graveyards, little birdie. You can come and visit once matters are settled with the starfish brothers."

"Promise?" Marik asked. He had dreamed of this man for years, he didn't want to lose him after having just found him.

"I promise," he said, pulling out something from his hat which is a smaller one that'd fit Marik's head. "Here, have this."

Marik giggled and sat it on his head. "Thanks!" He looked at Ryou and Yugi, grinning. Ryou smiled, shaking his head.

Yami cleared his throat. "Follow me?" He smiled at Yugi.

Yugi gulped, "Oh, um, yeah. C'mon, Ry, Mar."

Ryou followed as did Marik. Marik was smiling. Yami led them down a hall to a throne room. Bowing, he looked up. "Brother, may I enter and bring the visitors?"

"Yes, enter," said Atem upon hearing his younger brother speak, the stone comprising the castle is a dark emerald green mixed with dark blues and purples.

Yami came in and presented the three. "I believe these three have come from Raeth."

"Oh really? Well, then it's good we managed to get our hands on them first before Zorc or Akefia. Gods know if they did we'd be in deep trouble by now," mused Atem, examining the three teens presented to him, the king himself looking like a King of Spades although his hair is mostly gold with black underneath and crimson at the tips with violet eyes, tan skin, and a well-built figure wearing the garb of an individual with royal blood. "You three can be housed here. You're safe within my territory of Wonderland, but make sure not to stray outside of it or you'll be taken by the trees. The trees have ears, you see."

Ryou nodded as Marik's face dropped, "Yes, your majesty."

"Until you figure out a way to break the curse upon our lands you remain our part of Wonderland. So, make yourselves at home, even though the curse shall affect you the longer you remain stuck here with us."

()()()()()()

Meanwhile, the two other opposing kings were meeting up due to Zorc receiving word from the trees and crows. He strode upon the leaf strewn ground with black rose bushes on either side as if a makeshift rail to show that nature ensures all remain on their path without straying out of it. The King of Hearts himself has black hair that falls to his shoulders, twin coal ruby eyes, and skeletal pale skin. He wears a dark blood colored robe while his appearance is that of the card he's supposed to depict. After being ushered into the crimson castle Zorc was led to the throne room. On the throne sat the wild, white haired man with black leggings and a red robe over his smooth, chiseled chest. His hard, dark eyes took in Zorc, the scar from a battle long forgotten still reminiscent over his right eye.

"Yes?" prompted Akefia.

"The three have arrived, but unfortunately are in Atem's clutches," informed Zorc, not bothering to kneel in front of the King of Diamonds.

"That proves bothersome." Akefia noted. "Have they made any allies, or just in Atem's grasp right now?" Akefia asked.

"Yes," replied Zorc to both questions. "It seems the blonde one of the trio is on the Mad Hatter's good side."

"Well, we need to bring Hatter here to convince him to introduce us." Akefia smirked. He looked to a guard, who bowed and left.

"You should do it. He'll trust you better than me," suggested Zorc.

"Yes, I know. That's why I'm sending Seto after him."

"Good," said Zorc. "Shall I stay here or give you privacy when dealing with the Hatter?"

"I would assume you would request to stay to confirm. Therefore, I suggest you wait in the special room." Akefia nodded at a room off to the side with a two-way mirror.

"Very well then, my pet," purred Zorc, walking off into the alleged room.

Shortly after, Seto returned with the Hatter. Malik frowned, noticing who he's taken towards. he's not pleased with this. Nope, not one bit. He shifted on foot to foot, hoping this didn't concern the trio although in the back of his mind he knew it probably did.

Seto pushed him in. "Go, Hatter." Seto commanded, voice cold.

Akefia looked at Hatter. "Have you been a bad hatter, not telling me about visitors?" Akefia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Welp, the starfish was close by. If you were a quicker bunny I would've gotten them for you," glared Malik. "But you were a slow snail."

"Oh really?" Akefia looked at Malik, studying him. "Why do I feel there is more to this story, Hatter?"

"One of them is your brother," blurted out Malik.

Akefia tensed. "Someone brought my brother back here?" He hissed, hands clenching. He had done everything he could to keep Ryou from this place...

"It wasn't someone. They had found the rabbit going up to Raeth to come back. They came on their own accord, 'Kefia," sighed Malik. "Look, I don't know what you want me to tell you. You can try getting him on your own terms, but the blonde's mine. He told me he's seen me in his dreams."

Akefia raised an eyebrow. "The blonde isn't yours if he gets on Hearts territory." Standing, he frowned. "Take me to Atem. Seto...find that damn rabbit." Akefia snarled.

The rabbit had hopped his way to Yami's castle which is essentially part of Atem's. He phewed when he reached it, wiping his brow. He had seen those three, wondering if they reached Wonderland in one piece.

"You are in trouble." The baritone voice stated. "Seto is heading this way." Yami frowned at the rabbit, feeling sorry for him.

"Hide me somewhere then," pleaded Jonouchi.

"Jo, you want me to involve my brother in a war because you led those three down here? I only asked that you bring Yugi." Yami said.

"No one told me he'd take his friends with him," snapped Jonouchi. "Either way it'll lead to a freaking war."

Yami sighed. "Fine...I'll give you asylum and deal with my cousin. Come on."

Jonouchi hugged him, "Thank you, thank you!"

He hurried inside before he could be followed, hopping down to the asylum to where Seth would be waiting for him. Seth raised an eyebrow.

"My brother is looking for you, pup." He stated, pulling Jo into a hug.

"Yeah, muffin's mad because Ryou got sucked back down here," pouted Jonouchi, hugging his lover back.

Seth sighed. "Well, you were only supposed to bring back Yugi." Seth sighed, kissing Jo gently.

"I know, but Yugi brought his friends with him," huffed Jono, kissing him back as he held onto him. "I'm scared of what'll happen when Seto catches me though."

Seth didn't respond, but he was worried too. He was always worried that Seto would steal Jo from him. It wasn't that Jo wasn't loyal, it was just...Seto was always taking what was important to Seth. Jonouchi knew this too. He knew the two brunettes very well. He knew Seto before Seth, but knew from day one he wanted Seth instead. He hated it that Seth lived in his brother's shadow. It's rather sad.

Meanwhile, Seto was searching for the rabbit. This wasn't his ideal job, but, as Akefia's guard, he was good at it. Seto had shut himself off from all emotions, so he didn't even hate being Akefia's guard anymore, since the one person he truly loved didn't love him. What he didn't know is a certain gray-haired March Hare is hopping by. He wears a red suit with a rose pinned to one side. His hair is laid down with part of it hiding the one eye that has an eyepatch since it's been missing due to an accident. The other eye that's visible is dark gold. He hadn't noticed the brunette within sight yet. Seto stopped, hearing a rustling. Sword in hand, he moved to look at where the rustling was coming from.

"Hmph, you're too jumpy, Kaiba-boy," murmured the March Hare at noticing the brunette's stance. "Clearly, you're looking for a rabbit, but perhaps not me."

Seto blinked. "Yes. I'm looking for that stupid Jonouchi. He led the King's brother back down here."

"Hmm, no I didn't. If you're looking for him then I saw him go into Pharaoh-boy's castle," replied Pegasus. "Aside from that, I don't have any further information. News is spreading so you should be careful."

Seto nodded. Swallowing hard, he looked off to Atem's castle. "Take care of yourself too, Pegasus."

"Thanks, you too. Oh, by the way, you're looking sexier than usual, Seto," winked Pegasus before hopping off.

He's going to return to where his bunny patch would be which means it's like a pumpkin patch although full of different breeds of rabbits. Seto nodded. He watched Pegasus go off into the dark. Sighing, he turned and headed to Atem's palace.

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie one! Lol, I know Mama and I immensely enjoy working on this already. It's a strange mix of madness and fun. *innocent look* Hopefully ya'll liked it. The next chappie will be out soonish. Until then, please remember to review lovelies!


End file.
